I won't rest until i find you
by hotwritergirl158
Summary: Bloom had disappeared for a year now. Her friends don’t know where she is. No one knows where she is. And someone else is going crazy with her disappearance as well. If this is lame and you want to flame me, go ahead. I thought of this in my sleep. Just h
1. Chapter 1

**I won't rest till I find you**

**Chapter 1**

_Summary: Bloom had disappeared for a year now. Her friends don't know where she is. No one knows where she is. And someone else is going crazy with her disappearance as well. If this is lame and you want to flame me, go ahead. I thought of this in my sleep. Just had to get it out. _

Bloom sobbed even harder. She didn't want to leave. But she knew what she had to do. Her identity had been erased. Princess Bloom of Sparx never existed. Nobody knew her. She never set foot on the campus of Alfea. She never met anyone named Prince Sky of Eraklin.

Then, once that was done, Bloom took her belongings and left. Kiko tried to follow her as well.

"No Kiko. You can't come with me. I'm going somewhere where only I can go. And it's not a place where you can follow me to either." Bloom turned back for a last word "But I only have one thing to ask and please keep it for me Kiko."

Kiko perked his ears up to listen.

"Don't tell anyone about this. Not even Sky. No one can know where I am. No one can know who I am." Kiko shook his head in disgust

"Please Kiko." Bloom was on her knees now.

Kiko finally nodded. Bloom gave him one last pet and left. Then, she took him out into the forest.

"Be free. Find another owner." Bloom said sorrowfully

Kiko hugged and cried on her cheek. Then after 10 minuites, he was forced to let go and jumped down. Kiko looked back for a brief moment then headed slowly toward the forest and disappeared.

Bloom cast a spell to open the portal.

"_Leave here I now cast. Open a portal to do the task." _

With one last look at her beloved school, Bloom left.

**Flame me if you must. Won't be edited. Just a quickwrite to get it out of my head. Should I continue though?**


	2. Found and unfound

**I won't rest until I find you**

**Chapter 2- Found and unfound**

Bloom ran through the forests, hoping nobody would know she disappeared, yet. Then all of a sudden, she stopped. Bloom hadn't noticed how far she had gone. For in front of her eyes was a magnificent palace. Even though she was a princess and was used to significant castles, Bloom stared in awe at this one. There was a private garden entrance to the left that seemed endless, a broad and majestic doorway with precious gems for borders. There was also a gigantic tower above that was used for astronomy.

Suddenly, someone came out. Without thinking, Bloom ran back into the forest, into hiding. The man walked by her. She hit a thorn on a rose and let out a gasp. Unfortunally, loud enough for him to hear. Instinctively, Bloom ran away.

"Wait, stop!" The man called out to her

She didn't stop. Bloom ran on.

"I won't hurt you." He promised

Like a scared child, Bloom ran on.

"Please, wait!" The man ran after her

She stumbled on a vine on the ground and collapsed. Bloom then fell into unconsciousness.

* * *

Apparently, everyone found out that Bloom had disappeared, or at least the people who know her in person. For they have been looking for her for a month.

"Where could she have gone?" Sky said to himself worriedly

Timmy came in.

"This is illogical! Bloom doesn't show up on any type of data at all!" Timmy exclaimed

"You know, for a smart guy, you can be kind of stupid sometimes." Riven came in

"And what's that supposed to mean?" Timmy shot at him

"If Bloom really wanted to be found, don't you think that she would've made the job a lot easier?" Riven explained impatiently "Plus, nobody can delete your own record besides themselves. This obviously gives us the conclusion that she doesn't want to be found."

"Oh yeah---"Timmy began

Sky left quietly as the two of them argued pointlessly and stubbornly.

"Maybe we should ask the girls. They probably would know more about this then we ever will." Brandon suggested and came in

"Yeah." Sky sighed

The two of them left quietly as always. While Timmy and Riven were still arguing about who's right and who's wrong. They were saying things like,

"My theory is more correct!" Timmy yelled

"Yeah right!" Riven yelled back

"Oh really? Then how do you explain---"Timmy went on with big words

"Blah blah blah blah blah! That's all I hear coming out of your mouth!"

They trailed off as Sky and Brandon headed for Alfea.

* * *

"No. We haven't heard from Bloom ever since." Flora said shamefully at Alfea

"Yeah. It's like she doesn't want to be found." Musa added

"So Riven was right." Brandon took Riven's side

"Well, we can't just sit here!" Stella sat on her bed then got up quickly as she realized what she just said

"So what do you propose we do?" Tecna asked everyone

Everyone went into deep thought.

**How was it? Was it worth the wait? More reviews people. That way, the chapters can get made faster or I might "accidently" forget to update. So review for the sake of having the story updated.**


	3. The So called Prince charming

**I won't rest until I find you**

**Chapter 3 The so called prince charming**

Bloom woke to find herself actually inside the palace. And it was even grander than the outside. She was laying on a king sized bed with a silk comforter and sheets. The windows were taller and wider than her alone. There was a jewelry box, make up mirror, with desk lamp on what looked like a diamond desk. The entire room was flourished and had the aroma of jasmine. Beside her, on one of her bedside tables, was an envelope. Bloom opened it to find a brief but informational note.

_Good morning princess. It may have been a bit intruding but I had my staff search to find out who you are. I also apologize for the incident that I had caused in the afternoon yesterday. I hope you find the room liking for you may stay for as long as you wish. I shall visit you later on in the afternoon as well. As for the time being, spend your time strolling across my massive castle and the garden. _

_Good day!_

Bloom put the note on the bedside table and closed her eyes for a few minutes. She still felt dizzy from the day before. Then suddenly it hit her! How did he know her name and identity? There must be still more information that she has not deleted yet. Bloom hoped that at least Sky couldn't find the information. She couldn't bear to see him again. There was a reason for her leaving. Bloom just couldn't explain it to him.

A servant walked in all of a sudden with a tray making her open her eyes.

"Lunch princess?" the maid asked politely

"Lunch? How long have I been sleeping?" Bloom asked

"Quite a while. The master was quite worried about you." She replied

"Why would he be worried about me? He doesn't even know me." Bloom pointed out

"True. But with no better explanation, it must be love at first site." The servant said dreamily

"I don't think so. He doesn't seem like the type to fall in love easily." Bloom argued

"Well have you ever met him?" she asked quizily

"Well, no." Bloom hesitated

"That's why. You are right though. He doesn't fall in love that easily. But men have strange hearts. Sometimes they can be stolen straight away. While others take time to slowly take." The lady continued

Bloom thought for a moment.

The maid spoke again.

"Well, we might as well have you change out of your night gown. Can't wear that all day."

"Uh, what clothes could I wear? I don't have any with me." Bloom replied

"Of course not." She said "But we've got plenty."

The maid opened a wardrobe with an automatic button and out came stylish clothes of each color.

"Oh." Was all Bloom could say

"Well, pick one." She urged

Bloom chose a simple silver dress.

"Modesty. The prince likes that very much." The maid sighed at Bloom's choice

"Uh, right." Bloom replied awkwardly

She went down stairs with the maid following.

* * *

As he said, the prince showed up in the afternoon and found Bloom.

"Is everything alright here?" He asked smoothly

Bloom, who was reading on the couch, smiled and said simply," everything's fine."

"Oh, well, how long would you like to stay?" The prince asked

"I don't plan on staying long so I think just till tomorrow and I'll leave." Bloom answered

"You don't have to leave that quickly. Please, stay for as long as you like." He told her

"No really, it's okay."

"Stay." The prince now commanded without realizing his fatal mistake

"I'm not a dog you know. I make my own decisions you got that? In fact, I'm leaving right now." Bloom got up and was about to leave but the so called prince charming pulled her down by the wrist.

"Let me go you jerk!" She screamed

"No. You're staying here." He sneered.

Then, right of the blue, he kissed her. It was a long kiss but Bloom struggled the whole way with him pinning her down. She was in fury right now. Bloom kicked him on the legs which made him let go of her. She seized the opportunity and ran out the doors for her life.

Bloom ran back into the forest with the guards at her tail. Fortunally for her, they were brainless and lost her. Then, after running some more to shake them off, Bloom fell asleep on the soft grass by the river. She had slept so soundly that she had not realized the specialist that came up to her.

**How was it? Review. now. **


	4. Author's Note

Author's Note

I have decided to leave fanfiction forever. Why? Mostly because I got bored with it. Then because I realized, what's the point? The site's made up of nothing but pointless stories that copy original with little or no sense of originality. I mean it's good and all to practice your writing skills and have people review them and all but the thing is as soon as that happens, people pretty much forget all about the original story since that the authors worked so hard on. So then ask yourself, what was the point of them writing the book, show, or movieand working so hard just to publish itif we just take their couples, plot lines, etc.After all, if you want to write so badly, why not just simply use fictionpress or something? And you don't even need the already made story's characters or plotlines. Whatever happens in that show or book should be the author's choice, not ours. Plus, there's the fact that if you really want to be a good writer, the best thing to do is to make your own beginning, middle, and ending. And not by riding on authors' plotlines. Because let's face it. All we do on here is write the middle or ending for a story. Since when have we made a beginning? The beginning is the author's creation. Even the "fanfic" prologues. They then would be based on the characters the author made. You just base it on the things that happened. So wouldn't that mean wer'ejust plagiarizing? That we're all simple losers that can't make up a story to save our lives? Sure you may be saying something like "What are you talking about? I did write all my own fanfics." right now. They can't count as your own. This is the same as taking bits of pieces out of an article and printing it out from the computerand giving it to the teacher for credit. When you do research, you don't use other people's research directly. You gather your resources and create your own unique report. It's the same in stories. Fanfiction steals everything the author's worked hard on. An author has to work on the character, their personalities, appearance, etc. We just take them and write stories based on their ideas for praise we shouldn't deserve. Another thing that nobody everbothers to spell check on this site. Such as Winx Club fanfics. If I had a penny for eachsimple spell check and grammer mistake, I'd be a multi-trillionare. And I understand, sometimes we make a mistake on accident. But people's stories are messed up. You pretty much have to struggle just to get through. And guess what? People leave reviews encouraging them! Nobody ever bothers to point out mistakes. It's called constructive critisim. It's not a flame. Not something to discourage anybody from ever showing their face in the writing world ever again. People always leave pointless reviews such as, "Great Job!" "Hurry up and update!" "I love your stories!" And as a reader, don't pretend you never notice the mistakes. They're countless. As if monkeys could do better. In fact, I honestly appreciaite the ones who criticizeme. That way, I'd know I'm doing somehing wrong. And what else? They're actually being honest and feeling good about themselves. Those of you who don't care in the least about the common mistakes you make in your writings, guess what? In the real world when you go to college, your professors are going to fail you so hard you'll be kicked out just like that. So see, fanfiction is actually pointless. Filled with pointless writers who don't care and reviewers who don'thave the courage to use constructive critisim. If you're a constant reviewer of me and at times wonder why I rarely update, it's because I actually want to make it worth the wait. Think about it, would you rather read a chapter made in a day that was never worth it or would you rather read a chapter that took months to make and edit and find it worthwhile even to read again? That's what an author does. They take their time to check for every mistake or flaw they find. And they actually spell check.

**I appreciatethose that have actually taken the time to read this. It'll bethe lastthingI'll ever post. I expect tohave my account frozen soon. Oh well. But I'll still be on at times checking back until the day it does actuallyget disabled. As for my loyal reviewers (you know who you are, the ones that check often to see ifI updated), thank you for all your support and I hope you'll follow my suggestion about reviewing. **


End file.
